Yo nunca he
by Apailana
Summary: Después de una de sus tradicionales partidas de ajedrez, y tras haberse pasado con los tragos de whisky, el telépata y el manipulador de metales deciden iniciar un nuevo juego: un entretenimiento más pueril y de cotilleo, pero no por eso menos excitante. Tan solo ellos dos: Erik y Charles, juntos darán un giro a su amistad y encontrarán una alternativa para combatir el frío. CHERIK


**Disclaimer:** X-Men no me pertenece.

* * *

Este fic forma parte del **Juego navideño: Amigo invisible ** organizado por el foro de X-Men _**Groovy mutations.**_ La mutante que me ha tocado es mi querida Paradice-Cream.

 **Paradice** : ¡Espero lo disfrutes mucho! Siempre me hace feliz escribir algo para las chicas del foro, aunque no siempre tengo posibilidades. En especial a ti, siempre había querido escribirte para agradecerte por el tiempo que le dedicas a administrar el foro y darnos muchas sonrisas. ¡Muchas felicidades, espero te guste mucho! ¡Un abrazo gigantesco!

A todas las del foro, y a todos los que pasen por aquí les deseo lo mejor en este año 2016, que tengan muchísima prosperidad. Como siempre me he tardado en publicar, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

El fic trata del típico juego de borrachos donde alguien dice una frase de "Yo nunca he..." y quienes sí lo han hecho deben tomar un chupito. (?) Su querida Apailana no lo ha jugado, pero he stalkeado a mi novio para obtener los detalles. xD Espero les guste, me ha costado muchísimo.

¡Muchos abrazos y feliz año!

* * *

 _De: Apailana_

 _Para: Paradice-cream_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~Yo nunca he...~  
**

 ** _._**

 _"Y era calor sedoso, un ligero whisky que intoxicaba, derritiendo inhibiciones. Lo era todo. La luz en la oscuridad. Era... la esperanza."_

 ** _._**

Era una noche de invierno en la —siempre majestuosa— Mansión Xavier; afuera la tormenta se esmeraba en arrasar con todo a su paso. Era una nevada mortal, aplastante... pero hermosa e imponente. En la finca de Charles la luna se reflejaba sobre el paisaje, dándole al lago congelado tonalidades de diamante. Sin embargo, en el interior los lujos del hombre se encontraban venciendo al clima mortal y hermoso de la naturaleza, logrando gracias a la gran infraestructura que fuese difícil que el aire gélido del exterior se colase por los rincones de la casa, donde ya las chimeneas esperaban ardientes para combatir a la tempestad amenazante.

Ajenos a las nimiedades climatológicas, como los hombres superiores que eran, el manipulador de metales y el telépata se encontraban disfrutando de una de sus ya tradicionales, por no decir rutinarias, noches de ajedrez. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces repitiesen el juego de la realeza y los peones, para ellos el vicio de los intelectuales iba siempre más allá, volviéndose algo más íntimo, más personal...

Porque ellos dos eran así, su vida era simplemente un desastre la mayoría del tiempo y, en cierto modo, era como si ambos estuviesen destinados a no estar juntos, a pertenecer por siempre a bandos contrarios... sin embargo, cuando lograban encontrar momentos así —por más efímeras noches de juerga que fuesen— los disfrutaban, sin importar lo que siguiese después, sin importar todo el remolino de calamidades al que, tarde o temprano, siempre terminaban enfrentándose.

Porque pese a todo, estar juntos les resultaba demasiado fácil... demasiado cotidiano, demasiado _correcto._ Solamente en compañía del otro lograban mitigar el dolor del pasado y el temor por el desconcertante porvenir de su raza. No de otro modo, no sin el otro, pues en el fondo, tal vez solo en lo más profundo, ambos hombres peleaban por lo mismo.

—Jaque... —susurró Erik rompiendo el silencio gélido como la noche; y sus dientes, filosos como los de un tiburón, brillaron bajo la luz de la chimenea en una sonrisa triunfante.

—Oh, no lo creo, viejo amigo... —respondió Charles con una risa silenciosa mientras, sin despegar su mirada de la de Lehnsherr, movía en "L" a uno de sus caballos, bloqueando así la estrategia del manipulador de metales.

Ambos hombres se dieron una mirada desafiante y Charles hizo ojos al cielo; mientras que con sorna Erik sostuvo su vaso con whisky y le dio un trago a su bebida, sintiendo deslizarse por su garganta el sabor seco, cálido y tan familiar como su amistad con ese telépata.

Como ya es costumbre, sin decir nada y sin siquiera detenerse a mirar el reloj, los viejos amigos continuaron con su partida cuidándose de reelaborar con majestuosidad sus planes iniciales. Después de todo ambos estaban más allá de simples jugadas y trucos: para ellos ya no tenían sentido los movimientos comunes y planeados: que si el Gambito de Dama, que si la apertura española, italiana o escocesa, que si las defensas sicilianas o francesas... — _Bah... Simples trucos para principiantes y mediocres que se quieren creer listos._ —Había mencionado Erik en alguna ocasión y Charles no pudo estar más que de acuerdo.

Simples trucos y trampas... y no era por presumir, pero sus partidas superaban por mucho a las mejores jugadas del ajedrez. Ambos hombres eran unos estrategas natos, y aunque siempre se trataba más bien de un duelo —más o menos amistoso— de inteligencias, siempre cuidaban de crear en el tablero aperturas brillantes que llevasen a posiciones y estructuras dignas de un par de genios. Siempre trataban de dar lo mejor el uno para el otro.

Mirando el tablero frente a sí, Erik sonrió mientras que, de nuevo, volvió a servir whisky en los vasos de ambos. Como usualmente ocurría, el ganador de la partida era más bien producto de la casualidad, o de cómo estuviesen los ánimos, pues lo cierto era que ambos hombres estaban en el mismo nivel intelectual.

—Con una mierda, Charles —dijo el manipulador de metales mirando el laberinto interminable de piezas frente a sí— sabes que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—Tal vez sólo deberíamos jugar a otra cosa. —le respondió el telépata con ironía mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

¿Otro juego? claro... —Como si eso fuese posible... —respondió con simpleza Erik mientras colocaba la botella en el centro de la mesita —ahí junto al tablero—, decidido a terminar con esa partida lo antes posible. Porque si había algo que Magneto disfrutaba era precisamente ganarle a Charles en cualquier enfrentamiento dual donde el castaño no pudiese, o no quisiese, estar de su lado.

—Bien, acabemos con esto. —haciendo uso de su mutación, Erik movió con decisión su alfil, dispuesto a realizar una jugada caprichosa.

—Terminemos con esto, viejo amigo. —Aceptó entusiasta el reto del alemán, y no sin antes chocar su copa con la de su amigo, dio inicio a su nueva y genial estrategia. .

Y así, entre movimientos de blancas y negras, el whisky y el tiempo fueron pasando. Ninguno de los supo, de manera exacta, como es que terminaron sacando otras dos botellas de whisky. La primera, había sido para entrar en calor; la segunda, debido a las ganas de un poco más del carísimo escocés de Charles; y la tercera, bueno, esa ya ni se la habían cuestionado y como si los mirase interrogante, parecía que los observaba, recién abierta, desde la mesita de centro.

 _Mierda_. Al final todo había sido una muy mala idea. Los dos quisieron pasarse de listos con sus jugadas imposibles, tomando whisky para darse valor y sentirse aún más invencibles, y a causa de eso, al final terminaron solos, borrachos y sin un ganador: cómo si no fuese obvio que en las peleas de ambos, dentro del tablero y fuera de éste, difícilmente habría un vencedor inminente.

—Tal vez... tal vez sí deberíamos buscar otro juego. —dijo Erik sintiendo que su juicio ya estaba un poco nublado como para planear la estrategia del siglo.

Charles le sonrió y, de nuevo, no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con su viejo amigo. Entonces, una idea se le ocurrió y no supo si era por el aburrimiento de la noche, o porque estaba muy borracho o, simplemente, por la simple naturaleza humana que busca indagar todo sobre aquello que le interesa. Lo único que el profesor supo, fue que terminó abriendo la boca y sugiriendo un juego de por sí ridículo al hombre que frente a él frotaba sus sienes— ¿Qué tal el "Yo nunca he..."?

Y entonces fue el turno de Erik de alzar una ceja y mirar a su amigo con una expresión épica de incredulidad, preguntándose a dónde rayos quería llegar Charles—. Así que es enserio... —dijo con un resoplido al ver que el otro mutante no decía nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué no...? —respondió Charles y Erik rodó los ojos.

Lo cierto era que Xavier había conocido el juego en sus años mozos de universitario y le había dado grandes horas de diversión y chismorreo entre sus amigos, lo cual le parecía una gran alternativa para refrescar su aburrida noche con Lehnsherr.

—Anda, Erik... tan solo... ¿por qué no? —repitió el telépata.

—Pues porque no. —respondió el alemán con una sonrisa sarcástica— Uno: Ya es demasiado tarde, Charles, no deberías despertar a tus alumnos. Dos: ¡Tan solo piénsalo! Somos sólo dos viejos, hacen falta más personas. Y tres... —mientras que sentía la profunda mirada azul de su amigo sobre sí, supo que ya no tenía otra buena excusa.— Es simplemente ridículo.

Charles hizo un mohín, pero entendió, de hecho, que Erik tenía razón: el juego perdería toda su gracia si lo jugaban sólo entre dos. Sin embargo, las ganas y la curiosidad ya burbujeaban por todo su ser, como si en lugar de haber bebido whisky se hubiera embriagado con las ganas de conocer un poco más a Magneto. — _Maldición, ¿él había pensado_ eso _?_

Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos sinsentido, y mejor concentrarse en buscar una solución antes de que la paciencia del alemán se terminase, lo cual sucedía de hecho en muy poco tiempo. Por un momento pensó en despertar a Raven, pero inmediatamente lo descartó: su hermana tenía su genio, y dado que esa noche se había quedado a dormir junto con Hank, seguro que no le haría ninguna gracia ser despertada a la mitad de la noche por un par de borrachos. Maldición, pensó Charles mientras veía a un impaciente Erik sacar su teléfono móvil de lujo para mirar con desgano la hora. ¡ _Bingo_! Eso le dio la idea que necesitaba.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo al fin con alegría.— Ya que sólo seremos dos jugadores, tan solo tendríamos que sacar las preguntas de internet y leerlas.

Una expresión de irritación y sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Magneto.— Mierda... en verdad andas desatado esta noche.

No respondió, simplemente sirvió más escocés en el vaso del manipulador de metales.

—De acuerdo... —pensó fastidiado Erik mientras sacaba de nuevo su teléfono de última generación y activando la conexión comenzaba a buscar. ¿Es que acaso Charles siempre lo arrastraba en sus locuras? ¿Y por qué cuando él proponía algo Charles simplemente decía "Erik, no" y en lugar de apoyarlo mandaba a combatirlo? ¡Menuda noche! — Y encima con mi teléfono.

El telépata se encogió de hombros y lo miró divertido. Lo cierto era que su móvil era algo... anticuado. Raven solía decir que Charles era un enfermo que localizaba a todos mentalmente, disponiendo de ellos siempre que quería, y que por eso no necesitaba un buen móvil.

Como sea, ya habían dado inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese momento, ambos hombres no supieron qué los llevó a iniciar ese juego pueril, no obstante, al final no resultaría tan malo como Erik pensaba... oh, claro que no.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Charles con una expresión divertida mientras sostenía el aparato entre sus manos— ¡Comencemos! Yo nunca he robado algo con valor superior a mil euros.

Erik rodó los ojos cuestionando la página web europea —de procedencia dudosa— que estaban consultando y, sin decir nada, tomó un chupito, bebiéndolo de golpe.

Charles abrió la boca conteniendo una carcajada— No quiero saber... simplemente, no quiero saber.

—Oh, claro que no quieres, —afirmó Magneto riendo con su viejo amigo.— Mi turno. —dijo mientras con decisión le arrebataba su teléfono a Xavier— Yo nunca me apuntaría a Gran Hermano.

—Oh, por dios! no —afirmó Charles entre risas y supo que si Sean y Raven hubiesen estado ahí se hubiesen pasado de listos proponiendo un Gran Hermano versión mutantes 2.0.

Menuda idiotez, Erik decidió sin más pasar a la siguiente pregunta— De acuerdo... Yo nunca me liaría con nadie a cambio de conseguir mi propio beneficio.

Charles bufó, pero al ver a su compañero acercarse para tomar un trago no pudo sino mirarlo entre serio y divertido— ¡Erik, no!

—Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero grandes metas requieren pequeños sacrificios.

—OK. No quiero saber más... Mi turno: Yo nunca mentí en este juego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así, los minutos y las preguntas fueron pasando... y no era como si necesitasen de ese juego para conocerse mejor, pues de hecho había momentos en que sin saberlo lograban entender más al otro que a sí mismos, solo a veces, claro. Sin embargo, el vínculo de ambos —en ocasiones débil, en ocasiones fuerte— era en sí algo indudable.

—Yo nunca le he mirado las tetas a una amiga — _¡Oh, por favor, eran hombres!_ Con una mirada un tanto cómplice ambos tomaron un trago.

Sosteniendo el móvil entre sus manos, el telépata husmeó un poco entre la lista de preguntas buscando algo más bien interesante, _oh, esa sí que era buena..._ —Yo nunca he experimentado para ver mi orientación sexual.

Obviamente Erik no bebió nada y él tampoco… técnicamente no es como si hubiese experimentado.

—Busquemos otra —susurró Xavier sin pasarle el teléfono a Lehnsherr— Yo nunca he dado sexo oral.

Erik arqueó una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros tomó un trago de la botella mientras sentía sobre sí la mirada expectante de Charles: esa mirada azul que siempre parecía querer exigirle un poco más, y él, al igual que siempre —o que casi siempre, mejor dicho ocasionalmente—, terminó entregándole ese poco más que el castaño quería: una respuesta— Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero para cuando ese momento llega yo ya estoy completamente satisfecho y no soy del tipo que se sacrifica en la cama por complacer.

Charles rodó los ojos. Sabía que Erik bien podía llegar a ser un egoísta si se lo proponía, y si bien no ponía en tela de juicio que se llegase a tirar a alguna humana de vez en cuando, si dudaba que se esforzase por complacerla, tal vez incluso hasta con una mutante lo dudaría… el castaño lo entendió sin decir nada, Erik no era de los que dan placer ni orales, era más bien de los que reciben, gozan a morir, toman lo suyo y se largan.

Intrigado, de pronto, por esas nimiedades de su viejo amigo, Charles decidió hacer el móvil a un lado, medio fingiendo que lo leía y medio dando a entender que la ronda y el juego se habían terminado para dar paso al verdadero cotilleo— Yo nunca… Yo nunca he recibido sexo oral en un lugar público.

Erik arqueó una ceja, y esta vez sí sumió su culpa tomando un sorbo del alcohol. Tan solo un poco, pues ya se estaban pasando y más bien no era necesario… el juego ya no era lo importante, ya tan solo querían saber un poco del otro. Un "sí" hubiese sido más que suficiente— ¿Qué hay de ti? —cuestionó harto de seguir esperando.

—En público no es precisamente mi estilo.

Y entonces Erik se preguntó si Charles en verdad era la pequeña rata de laboratorio que aparentaba o era algo más que un típico nerd de buena familia. Decidió entonces preguntar.— ¿Y sobre el oral… sólo haz dado chicas? —el otro asintió y Magneto se sintió levemente complacido

—¿A ti sólo te lo han hecho chicas?

Magneto asintió— De acuerdo, Charles, y ¿qué me dices de un trío?

—Yo nunca he… no olvides el "yo nunca he", Erik.

El otro refunfuñó.

—Dos mujeres tal vez… solo tal vez.

Erik sonrió. — Por supuesto. Y no esperaba menos de ti.

Charles se aclaró la garganta y se desabrochó su gabardina mientras que Erik se aflojaba el cuello de su camisa. Sintiéndose repentinamente acalorados, ambos hombres habían logrado vencer a las inclemencias gélidas del exterior.

—Tal vez deberías tratar de complacer un poco más a tus amantes… —dijo Charles como queriendo sacar tema.

—Y tú de dejar de ser tan complaciente. Es increíble que en todos lados seas así, siempre deseando quedar bien.

Pero en ese momento ambos en verdad se cuestionaban qué tal era el otro en la cama. ¿Era Erik un egoísta insensible que buscaba sólo su propio placer? ¿Era Charles un ratoncito que quería agradar? Joder, por supuesto que no. Seguro que cada uno era distinto, a su modo, pero indudablemente magníficos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y entonces, poco a poco, en medio de ese juego infantil y como resultado de una cadena de preguntas incómodas, la tentación se les presentó como un susurro.

Ya no se trataba de cotillear sobre las vidas íntimas o públicas del otro… no. Quizá, desde el inicio, todo se trató de un intento por acercarse, por asomarse del modo más morboso y obsceno a esa parte del otro que no conocían tanto pese a afirmar conocerse tan bien el uno al otro.

Sin quererlo, o evitando afirmar que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, Erik no pudo evitar fijarse —más descaradamente que de reojo— en la abertura de la gabardina del más bajo, pudiendo distinguir en medio de sus ropas su creciente erección.

Y entonces, en ese momento —de un modo incómodo, pero placentero— Magneto comprendió que por primera vez en su vida deseaba, y con muchas ganas, practicar el sexo oral a otro individuo…. a otro hombre… a _su_ Charles. Al ver la excitación del castaño no pudo sino comprender por qué algunas mujeres fantaseaban con metérsela toda en la garganta. Y sus pantalones le apretaron dolorosamente ante tal epifanía.

—Yo nunca… —Charles aclaró su garganta mientras paseaba su vista entre los ojos metálicos de su viejo amigo y entre el enorme bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón— Yo nunca me he puesto duro por fantasear con alguien que esté presente en este juego. —e inmediatamente después, mitad para darse valor y mitad para cumplir su condena, Charles se terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de la botella.

No obstante, ya ninguno de los dos se sentía ebrio.

Sin dejar de mirar al castaño, Lehnsherr se pasó una mano por su dureza de un modo erótico e insinuante— Se acabó el escocés.

A Xavier se le hizo agua la boca, y juraría que la tensión entre sus piernas aumentó ante la imagen del alemán.

Con brusquedad, Lehnsherr empujó lo que quedaba del ajedrez y las botellas vacías hacia un lado. — Joder... —A la mierda todo, estaba jodidamente erecto y estaba así por Charles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y entonces todo terminó justo como empezó… de un modo pueril e inesperado

—¡Maldita sea! Están bien todas esas cursilerías de ser uno mismo y blah blah blah… ¡pero no se pasen! Hay algunos estudiantes durmiendo, ¡niños y adolescentes! Es la maldita madrugada y ustedes siguen con su jodida fiesta. ¡Por favor!

Raven apareció en medio de la más grande tensión sexual de la historia mutante y se encontraba inmensamente furiosa.

La metamorfa los miró con desgano: El frío era jodidamente infernal y aunque Charles tenía una hermosa y gigante chimenea en su estudio, no todas las habitaciones gozaban de los mismos privilegios. Tenía mucho sueño, mucho frio y Hank era como un enorme oso de peluche: azul, cómodo y muy caliente y abrazable. La pobre había que tenido que salir de sus brazos para ir a callar a los padres del instituto. ¿No eran acaso razones suficientes para encontrarse rabiosa? Pues no, porque encima al día siguiente tendría que dejar a su cama y a su oso azul, temprano para salir de compras, porque al genio de Magneto se le había ocurrido pedirle que lo acompañara a comprar el regalo de navidad de Charles.

—¡Te odio, Erik Lehnsherr!

El alemán no pudo sino devolverle una mirada de furia pura por haberle frustrado _el_ momento.

"Pero Raven, ahora tú eres la que está despertando a toda la mansión", quiso decirle Charles, mientras se acomodaba la gabardina, pero sabía que hubiese sido una acción suicida.

Esa noche, los dos mutantes se fueron a dormir con una erección muy incómoda y un sentimiento de frustración por demás insoportable.

Después de un rato, Raven también regresó al abrazo y a la calidez de su cama y de Hank. —¡Malditos locos! —ah, pero cuanto los quería.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **EXTRA**_ :

Días después, en las vísperas de navidad y año nuevo, Charles recibiría un precioso regalo de Erik: Un costoso álbum de fotografías alemán, forrado de cuero, con detalles hechos a mano y tallado con sus iniciales; tenía buenas costuras, recubrimientos de oro y un sello muy especial. Adentro las fotografías de sus queridos alumnos obtenidas de las cámaras de Raven y Sean.

Recibiría también el honor de ser el primero en recibir un oral de Magneto. Y ambos comprobarían que no eran ni un egoísta ni una rata de laboratorio, sino dos muy extraordinarios amantes que después de una larga tensión gozarían como si no hubiese un mañana el hecho del fin tenerse.

Tan solo ellos dos: Erik y Charles. A la mierda las chimeneas y las buenas construcciones, tan solo bastaba con un buen amante para ganarle la partida a los fríos de diciembre.

¡Felices fiestas!

.

.

.


End file.
